In Your Arms
by mariskarox
Summary: Just a whole bunch of EO smutty oneshots. Some will be cute and fluffy, others might be kinda naughty.
1. You're Beautiful

**A/N: I thought this would be a good one to start with. It's one of my cuter, tamer ideas. I didn't think it would be a good idea to start out really wild, but please do tell me what you think about this one and the possibility of wilder ones.**

Title: In Your Arms

Disclaimer: If I owned them, I'd be a millionaire and Benson and Stabler would be hooking up on national tv every Tuesday night.

Elliot groaned as he walked into Olivia's apartment and heard the shower running. She had already taken three showers today: one in the morning, and two after workouts. She had become obsessed with working out over the past few days, and Elliot knew why.

It all started with some idiot nurse when she was getting her physical. As the nurse recorded Olivia's weight, she made the stupidest comment she could possibly make. "You've gained some weight since last time," the nurse had said. "But it's okay, we all start to get bigger as we get older. You aren't the only woman in her forties starting to get robust."

When Olivia told Elliot through tears, he was furious. How could anyone call her "robust"? Had they totally not noticed that she happened to be the hottest woman on the planet?

Ever since that day three days ago, Olivia had become obsessed with losing weight. She had started to wear looser clothing, telling him it was only until she lost a little weight. She had stopped eating breakfast and was eating less for lunch and dinner. She had also decided that she must work out at least three times every day. He figured that was why she was showering again.

Elliot's suspicions were confirmed when he entered her bathroom and saw the sweaty jogging clothes tossed on her counter. He decided that he had had enough of this new obsession.

Elliot walked over to the shower and pulled the shower curtain back. Olivia was so shocked to be interrupted that she didn't even react when he pulled her out of the shower, tossing a towel to her. "I wasn't done, El," she said as he pulled her out of the bathroom.

"Yes you were," he replied as he loosely dried her off in her bedroom before dropping her towel on the floor.

"Elliot, what are you doing?" Olivia asked, her confusion evident in her voice. "Let me take my shower."

"Come here Liv," he said as he led her over to the large mirror on her bedroom wall. "I want to show you something." Olivia wordlessly complied. She walked in front of the mirror and stood in front of it, staring at the ground in front of her and crossing her arms in front of her.

Elliot walked around her and cupped her chin. "Look at me," he whispered as he gently tilted her chin. Olivia looked into his eyes, her eyes suddenly displaying a look of fear. "What's wrong?" Elliot asked, gently rubbing her shoulder.

"Please don't make me do this," she begged, a single tear slipping down her right cheek.

"Liv, I just want to show you a few things," he said, taking a step to her right so that she could see herself in the mirror. He looked her up and down, a concentrated look on his face. "Let's see," he said to himself. "Where do I start? Oh, I know. How about I start where I always do: your eyes." Olivia's eyes drifted downward again.

"Olivia," Elliot said. "I want you to look at yourself." She looked back up, but didn't look any happier. "Okay," he said. "Your eyes. Man, those eyes! Do you know how many times I've had to excuse myself at work just because I looked at those eyes for a little too long?" he asked, eliciting a small giggle from her. "I could get lost in your eyes," he whispered. "They are quite likely my favorite part of you."

Elliot moved on by tangling his hands in her shoulder length hair. "Your hair," he whispered to himself. "Your hair is amazing. I love that milk-chocolaty color. It's just so silky and shiny and beautiful. Do you know how much I love your hair?" he asked. "Sometimes, when we have a hard case and you're sleeping next to me and I can't sleep, just the scent of your hair is enough to calm me enough to get some sleep."

There were now tears drifting down Olivia's face. "Hmmm, what next?" Elliot thought aloud as he cupped her chin. He indicated that he had decided by lightly pressing his index finger to her cheek. "I've always thought that you had perfect cheek bones," he told her. "I especially love it when you blush. It's the most beautiful shade of red in the world." Elliot laughed as Olivia immediately started to blush. "Yeah, something like that," he said.

"Bastard," she said with a small laugh.

"Next up is this," Elliot said as he gently kissed her lips. "Oh man, your lips. Sometimes I just stare at your lips. They're just perfect. The shade of pink is just so beautiful. And I love how your lips get all swollen whenever I kiss you. Whenever I see that, I just want to curl up with you and kiss you for the rest of my life."

Elliot stepped back behind her and cupped her breasts. "I think I should wait on these. If I don't, I'm going to jump you before I'm even done. That brings me to this," he said as he lightly trailed his fingers down her stomach and sides, smiling as she barely stifled a giggle. "That's another thing I love."

"What?" she asked, confused by his statement.

"I love that I can do this," he said, smirking before his fingers began to dance across her stomach, making her squirm in his grasp.

"El, stop it," she whined through a laugh.

"That never gets boring," he said, chuckling. "Your stomach is so amazing," he whispered, bringing them back to the subject they had been discussing. "You have the flattest abs of any woman I know. You know how I told you not to wear that cami to the gym last week?"

Olivia nodded. "Why?" she asked quietly.

"Because of your tummy, babe," he said, poking her in the stomach. "Whenever you wear one of those, I look around and every guy in the gym notices how flat your abs are. It starts with them staring at your midsection, and then it turns to their eyes taking a tour around your body."

"No they don't," Olivia said, a puzzled expression covering her face.

"Of course they do honey," he assured her. "You're just too wrapped up in your workout to even notice. I guess I should start calling you Oblivious Olivia."

Olivia laughed and lightly smacked him on the stomach. "Shut up bastard," she said. Elliot smiled at how much her mood had improved.

"Next up," Elliot said as he squatted down. "Are these," he said as be gently squeezed her hips. "My God, if these don't make you look one hundred times more amazing. You have such a slender midsection. These curvy hips are what really does every body in. They draw everybody's attention to this," he said, playfully squeezing her ass. "That's why everybody stares."

Next, Elliot trailed his hands down the front of her legs, squeezing her ankles when he got to the ends, before running his hands back up her legs. "Your legs," he whispered, staring into the mirror at her endless legs. She stared with him. "Your legs are so long and beautiful. I love it when you wear skirts because it shows off your longs legs. They are just perfect, so toned and long and sexy." Olivia smiled. As self-conscious as she felt standing naked in front of a full-length mirror, Elliot made her feel the beautiful the way he touched her and talked to her. Olivia went to turn around, but Elliot stopped her.

"Not yet, sweetie, you aren't done yet," Elliot said, grabbing her shoulders and turning her back around. He stood behind her again and leaned his head over her shoulder, kissing her cheek before he continued. He reached around her and cupped her breasts, smiling as she arched into his touch. "You know I love these, don't you?" Elliot asked, looking at her eyes, which were drifting closed, in the mirror. She nodded.

"They're so full and round. These," he said, giving her a gentle squeeze, "Are the reason no man ever talks when you lean over the table in the interrogation room. They're just too busy staring," he said as he softly kneaded her breasts. She moaned softly. "I don't blame those guys. Hell, if I was the one in that chair, I'd have a hard on the second you leaned across the table. I'd describe a thousand crimes I didn't commit in detail if it would keep you there for just a few more seconds."

Olivia laughed at this, but sighed again after he sucked lightly on her neck. She felt Elliot's hands trail down her stomach to her thighs, running along the fronts of her thighs before circling to the insides and coming back up to the insides of her thighs. Olivia sincerely hoped that he would hurry up with this one so that she wouldn't have to grab him and toss him on the bed.

"I think you know why I love this," he said as he trailed his middle finger over her slit. Olivia pressed back into him and moaned. "Yep, there are a hundred different ways to have fun down here," he said as four of his fingers danced between her legs. Olivia squirmed at the sensation. Elliot thought she just might pass out.

"And that's why I love you," Elliot said as he stood up, looking at her in the mirror, his eyes locking with hers. "That's why you;re beautiful." He smiled before turning and walking back toward the bathroom.

"Elliot," Olivia called as he approached the door.

"Yeah," he asked as he turned back around.

"Isn't there something you forgot?" she asked.

"What?" he asked, looking puzzled.

Olivia didn't say anything. Instead, she just looked at him and then switched her gaze over to her bed.

"Oh," said Elliot, suddenly understanding what she was getting at. "Sorry, no can do Liv," he said, loving the astounded expression on her face. "I don't have sex with women who think they're fat and unattractive," he explained.

Olivia rolled her eyes as she ran across the room and grabbed his wrist and dragged him back to the bed, laying down and pulling him down on top of her. "So did you change your mind then?" he asked.

Olivia stopped to stare into his ocean-blue eyes. "No, you changed my mind Elliot. Thank you so much. I've never felt so beautiful in my life," she said, tears starting to stain her red cheeks.

"Hey," Elliot said, trying to lighten the mood. "That means I expect you to eat breakfast tomorrow. If you try to sneak out without it, I will cuff you to your kitchen chair. If you don't believe me, go ahead and try it out."

"I'll eat breakfast tomorrow El," she said, laughing.

"Good," he said, smiling. "I'll make you breakfast."

"That's nice El," Olivia said from beneath him. "But could we get back to what we were doing?" she asked, shifting slightly beneath him so that she could feel how excited he was.

Elliot answered her question by softly sucking on her neck while caressing her face with his left hand. "El," she said, barely able to put syllables together to form words.

"What?" he asked as he licked a line down the column of her throat. She answered his question by frantically tugging at the bottom of his shirt, which was tucked into his pants. "Easy babe," he said as she attempted to unbutton his shirt, not making much progress with the frantic snatching she was doing. "Just calm down and take it slow. Here," he said as he pulled her hand away from his shirt and started unbuttoning it.

"Hurry El," she whined, already eyeing his belt buckle.

"Olivia," he said sternly and gently at the same time as he lifted her chin until she was looking into his eyes. "I don't know about you, but I'm not going anywhere. Just calm down, take it slow, and let me make love to you. For God sakes, we aren't rabbits."

Olivia laughed and laid back a bit, allowing Elliot to finish unbuttoning his shirt. When he was done, Olivia started to unbuckle his belt, a little bit more slowly than before. She soon had his pants removed from his body, leaving only his boxers between him and her. Elliot quickly took care of that problem.

Once they had tossed all of the clothing from the bed, Elliot went back to softly kissing Olivia. He covered her lips with his own, gliding his tongue over her bottom lip. He could taste the lip gloss on her lips. "Liv," Elliot said as he pulled back. "You just took a shower. Do you have to wear lip gloss every minute of every day?"

Olivia responded by pulling him back to her. "Shut up and kiss me Stabler," she said before pressing her lips to his, forcing his lips apart with her tongue. Elliot smiled as her tongue explored his mouth. He thought he was impatient in bed until he slept with her for the first time. On some days, if you let her, she would probably be finished in five minutes.

As Olivia continued to explore Elliot's mouth, Elliot's right hand slipped down between them and trailed over her folds. She moaned and bucked up into his touch, still not breaking the kiss. Elliot continued to gently work one of his fingers in and out of her. It wasn't long before Elliot's actions had Olivia on the edge.

"El," she said as she pulled back from the kiss. "Please,"

"Please what Liv?" Elliot asked.

"Please stop!" she responded as she pulled his finger out of her.

"What's wrong babe?" he asked as he caressed her face, effectively coating her cheek in her own wetness which caused her to moan.

"Nothing," she panted before placing a light kiss on his lips. "But I want you in me."

"All you had to do was ask," he said as he grabbed her hips to steady her and pushed into her, but stopped and pulled out when he saw her wince. He slipped his index finger back into her and began to rhythmically pump it in and out of her.

"No El," Olivia said. "I'm fine; I'm just a little tight."

"Olivia," Elliot said sternly as he added another finger and noticed that she wasn't showing any signs of discomfort, "We're going to take this slow today."

"But El," she whined, sticking her bottom lip out in her signature pout. "I'm not a baby. Come on. You know I can handle it."

Elliot added another finger and watched to make sure she didn't wince before replying. "Just one day, Liv," he said. "For just one day I want to take it slow, not watch your face contort in pain when I enter you."

Olivia rolled her eyes, but allowed Elliot to continue to pump three of his fingers in and out of her for a little while longer before he looked up at her and said "Okay. Are you ready?"

"Yeah," Olivia said, with more than a hint of annoyance in her voice. "I've been ready for, like, a half an hour now."

Elliot ignored her annoyed tone and gripped her hips again, slowly and gently pushing into her, noting that she didn't wince even a little. He smiled as he continued to slowly pump into her.

Olivia surprised herself when she started trembling just mere seconds after Elliot started pumping into her. He wrapped his arms around her and covered her lips with his, muffling her piercing screams as she came around him. The combination of her screams and her clenching around him pulled Elliot over the edge. It wasn't long before he was coming inside of her, spilling his seed into her.

Once Olivia had stopped shaking, Elliot slid out of her and laid down next to her. He wrapped his arms around her, and she sighed as his scent filled her nostrils. "That nurse was wrong," he whispered into her ear.

"But I gained weight," she said quietly, almost absent-mindedly.

"Olivia, look at me," Elliot scolded. Olivia just turned her head away from him. "Look at me," he repeated, pressing his hand to her cheek and turning her head until her eyes met his. He could read her feelings in her eyes. His little speech by the mirror had helped, but she was still slightly self-conscious. "Three pounds, Olivia," he said. "You gained three pounds. That's nothing."

Olivia just rolled her eyes. Of course he would say that it was nothing. "Besides," he said. "I think I know where you gained those three pounds," he said, first cupping her breasts, then reaching around behind her and gently squeezing her ass. "If you ask, me that's not a bad thing," he said.

Olivia just responded by looking away again. "Olivia," he said as he pulled her on top of him. "I want you to look at me when I say this to you."

Olivia complied, gazing into his eyes, which were filled with nothing but love. "You are beautiful," he whispered, still staring into her eyes. "Don't let anyone ever tell you anything different. You're beautiful in every way possible. Three pounds don't make you who you are. Never forget that. I won't let you forget that. If I have to stand you in front of that mirror every day, then I will. Heck, I'll strip you down in front of the entire squad and make you stand in the middle of the squad room in front of a mirror if I have to," he said, receiving a light elbow in the side. "You need to understand what I'm saying."

Tears were now falling freely down Olivia's face. "I know," she said. "And thank you for this."

"You don't have to thank me," Elliot replied. "I just want you to see yourself how everyone else sees you. You aren't just kinda pretty, you are drop dead gorgeous. I won't lie. Sometimes I stare at certain, uh, parts of your figure," he said, mumbling the last part. This made Olivia giggle.

"Here," Elliot said, gently rolling her off of him. He got up and walked over to her dresser, pulling out her tight pink cami and a pair of shorts that accentuated her ridiculously long legs. "We're going to lift for a little while."

"But Elliot," Olivia said with a puzzled expression. "You said yourself that people stare at me."

"Let them," he said, his eyes twinkling as he handed her the clothes.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

And they did. Whenever Olivia looked up, she saw at least a couple of guys quickly busy themselves and look away quickly. By the time they walked back to her apartment together, Olivia knew that what Elliot had said was true. She was beautiful.

**A/N: So, what did you guys think? This one wasn't quite as smutty as some of my other ideas, but I thought I'd start off with something not quite as bold and see what everybody says before putting it all out there.**


	2. Nothing

**A/N: I decided to go a little more on the wild side with this one, so you have been warned. This idea just kinda came to me and I wanted to type it up before I promptly forgot it. Thanks to all who reviewed the first chapter. Here is the next oneshot.**

Title**: **In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

Olivia's heart leapt as she heard the shrill ringing of her cell phone. She was praying that Elliot would call. He was at an overnight conference, and she was missing him like crazy. She wanted to hear his voice before she went to sleep. "Benson," she said into the phone, answering professionally even though she knew it was Elliot.

"Hey babe," Elliot said. "How are you?"

"Sad," Olivia said with a sigh.

"Why are you sad?" Elliot asked, genuine concern clearly present in his voice.

"I miss you," Olivia replied.

"I'll be back tomorrow," Elliot reminded her.

"But I want you tonight," Olivia whined.

"I've been missing you too," Elliot said. "When I got back to my hotel room, I took out a picture of you and I missed you even more. It was the one from that pool party last year. You were wearing that little red bikini that always gives me a hard on. Did you know that you're the sexiest woman alive?"

Olivia softly laughed at his question. She was missing him even more now that she talked to him. Crazy at it is, him describing her was actually turning her on. She knew she had to do something before she exploded. She put her phone on speaker so that she could listen to Elliot continue to pepper her with compliments. She quietly reached into her drawer and pilled out her vibrator. Olivia slid her panties off before switching the vibrator on and easing into herself. She quickly discarded her blouse, tossing it across the room along with her discarded panties.

"I remember your hair that day. It was gorgeous, pulled into a high ponytail. Do you remember when Fin tossed you into the pool?" Elliot asked. Olivia only responded with a sultry moan. "Liv, babe, what are you doing?" Elliot asked, finding her response quite odd.

"Nothing," Olivia barely managed to choke out. Elliot was really alarmed when he heard her groan.

"Honey, are you sure you didn't hurt yourself? You just groaned," he said, concern lacing his voice.

"I'm fine El," Olivia panted. Seriously, what was up with her?

"Liv come on, you sound like you just ran the Boston Marathon," Elliot said. "If I didn't know any better, I would say you were finger-fucking yourself."

"What?" Olivia asked, trying to sound astonished. "I'm just talking to you El," she said, sliding the toy into herself, trying desperately to milk an orgasm from herself. She hated having to do this. She always had the toughest time getting herself to come. She was starting to get frustrated. _Oh my God!_ she thought to herself.

"Liv, cut the crap, tell me what it is," Elliot said.

"Nothing El," Olivia practically yelled, frustrated in more ways than one. "Why do you ask?"

"Well why did you just say "Oh my God'?" Elliot shot back.

_Shit!_ Olivia inwardly cursed herself. _Did I really say that out loud?_

"No reason," she said. "I just saw a bug on the wall?"

"No you didn't. It wasn't that type of 'Oh my God'. Just tell me what you're really doing," he coaxed.

"Nothing!" Olivia exclaimed, annoyed that he wouldn't just drop it.

Olivia jumped as she felt a strong hand on her wrist, gently sliding the vibrator out of her. "I don't like being lied to," Elliot growled into her ear, setting the vibrator on her night stand and snapping her cell phone shut.

"El!" Olivia shrieked. "How did you get here?"

"The conference got cancelled," Elliot explained. "I thought I'd surprise you, but it turns out I'm the one who was in for a surprise."

"I was just really frustrated. You were gone and I thought I was going to die if I didn't get a little action," Olivia explained.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Elliot asked as he sat down on the bed, wrapping his arms around her waist and tugging her into his lap.

"Oh yeah," Olivia said, laughing softly. "That's a great phone conversation. 'How are you doing baby?' 'Pretty good sweetheart. I have a vibrator buried between my legs. Do you want to listen to me venting my sexual frustration?'" she said sarcastically.

"If you would have said that, I would have said 'Hell yeah'," Elliot whispered huskily into her ear as he picked up the vibrator off of her night stand. "I happen to find the noises you make when you come pretty damn sexy," he said as he slid the vibrator into her. Olivia's breath caught in her throat. She had her eyes closed and hadn't seen Elliot grab the vibrator. Her eyes were now wide open.

"What are you doing?" she asked, her voice raising a few octaves.

"Nothing," Elliot whispered with a cocky smirk as he aggressively worked the toy in between her legs, making her gasp and moan and squirm in his arms.

"That doesn't work when you're sitting right next to me," Olivia whispered breathlessly. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Showing you how to do it right," Elliot responded. "Because obviously you can't figure that much out on your own."

"Bastard," Olivia muttered before moaning at Elliot's ministrations.

"What was that babe?" he asked.

"You're a cocky bastard," Olivia sassed.

"Oh I am?" Elliot asked as he slid the vibrator out of her and set it on the night stand. "Then I guess you really didn't want that," he said as he stood up and got off of the bed, laying her back on the mattress.

"What the hell are you doing?" Olivia asked incredulously.

Elliot turned around and looked Olivia directly in the eye. "Nothing," he replied with the cockiest smirk known to man before turning around. The last thing he saw was a look of rage on Olivia's face.

Elliot was taken by surprise when he felt Olivia's hand on his wrist, harshly yanking him back to the bed. "Liv," he growled.

"Don't fuck with me," she responded, her voice radiating confidence and rage. She tossed him onto the bed, leaving him there for a split second before jumping on top of him and straddling him. Before he knew what was going on, Olivia had discarded Elliot's shirt. She was now working on removing his belt. Elliot tried to struggle free, but Olivia had better position than he did and she was just as strong as he was. He had learned that by now.

"You want to mess with me?" Olivia asked fiercely as she tossed his belt across the room. "Fine. Just remember that I'm not your average bitch."

"Damn straight," Elliot agreed as Olivia unbuttoned an unzipped his pants. He honestly didn't know what she was going to do to him. One thing was for sure: she was in charge. If there was one thing Elliot had learned about Olivia in ten years it was that she could play with the big boys.

"You walk in here thinking you're Mr. Hot Stuff because you caught me having a little me time," Olivia vented as she tugged Elliot's boxers down his legs. "Then you decide that you can be a cocky bastard and play with me and walk away," Olivia continued, tossing his boxers across the room. "Well we're about to see who wears the pants in this relationship," Olivia warned, a threatening smirk adorning her face as she trailed her fingernail down his shaft. As hard as he tried to suppress it, Elliot released a moan as he hardened in his girlfriend's hand.

"Liv," Elliot breathed, worried about the untamed look in her eye. She continued to lightly trail her fingernails over his length, making him throb painfully. He thought he was going to burst.

"Yeah _sweetheart_," Olivia said, using the pet name as more of an insult. She suddenly switched her attention away from his throbbing member to his chest. She lightly raked her fingernails over his chest.

"Please babe," he moaned, hungering for the release that he knew only she could give him.

"Please what?" she asked before pressing her lips to his. This kiss was unlike anything Elliot had ever experienced with Olivia before. It wasn't sweet and caring like it normally was with her, lightly offering her sweet taste to him. No, this kiss was much different. It was obvious who controlled the kiss from the beginning. Olivia attacked his mouth with hers, immediately pulling his bottom lip into her mouth. Elliot moaned, but winced when he felt her teeth clamp down on his lip. He tentatively opened his mouth to her, but soon regretted it when she immediately shoved her tongue into his mouth, her tongue going right to the back of his mouth. How did she get her tongue back that far? Elliot thought he was going to gag on her tongue.

"Please just fuck me," Elliot said after pulling back from the kiss.

Olivia let out a loud laugh before leaning her head down to suck on his shoulder, her mouth massaging the muscle. Even though it felt heavenly, it was still torturing Elliot and Olivia knew it. Elliot groaned in frustration.

Olivia lightly trailed her fingernails down Elliot's chest and stomach, her nails ever so lightly scraping his skin. Her pace was agonizingly slow. "Please hurry Liv," Elliot whined.

"Oh stop being a baby El," Olivia said with a laugh. Elliot just groaned. He felt like his dick was going to fall off.

When Olivia's hands finally reached his member, she continued to scrape her nails down his length. "Liv," he moaned, the sensation both killing him and arousing him at the same time. The things she was doing to him should be illegal. Olivia tossed Elliot an evil grin before gently squeezing him. She continued to squeeze him as she lowered herself down his body until her mouth was even with his member.

Olivia placed soft, delicate, barely-there kisses to Elliot's length, making him want to die right there. This had to be unhealthy. You couldn't really expect a guy to be rock solid for that long without contracting some weird illness. Olivia didn't seem to notice his discomfort. She just continued the charade, alternating between lightly kissing and licking him and tapping her nails on him.

"Liv," Elliot begged, tugging on her arm after a few more minutes of the mind-numbing torture. Olivia looked into his eyes, turned on by the icy blue stare he was giving her. To Elliot's surprise, Olivia delicately slid up his body, laying herself out over him. She was also becoming aroused and had to do something about the burning between her legs.

Elliot reached up to cup her breasts, but she grabbed his wrists and pinned them to the bed on either side of his hips. She was determined to have total control. Without warning, she sank down on to his length, burying him inside of her. Her pace was rapid and steady, quickly bringing both of them to their climaxes. Within thirty seconds they both came simultaneously, shaking violently and screaming each other's names. Olivia collapsed on top of Elliot, exhausted from the night's events.

"Oh my god," Olivia whispered quietly into Elliot's chest. She was lying on top of him and he was softly caressing her cheek, pressing sweet kisses to her forehead.

"Oh my God is right," Elliot agreed with a chuckle, running his fingertips over the bare skin on her back. He was just as exhausted as she was. They lay like that for a few minutes, both of them just trying to even out their breathing.

Olivia stood up off of Elliot and headed toward her bathroom, but was stopped short by Elliot's voice calling across the room to her. "Liv?" he called.

Olivia turned looked at him over her shoulder, not saying anything. "You're never like that," he said, still trying to process what had happened in his mind. "What happened?"

Olivia stared into his eyes. "Nothing," she said, tossing him a devilish smirk before she disappeared into the bathroom.

**A/N: What did you guys think of this one? It was a lot different than the other one. Feedback is always appreciated, along with any ideas you may have for future oneshots.**


	3. Naughty Girl

**A/N: Sorry. I know it's been quite a while since I've updated. It's just been a busy week with pretty much non-stop basketball. It's finally the weekend and I found time to write again. I hope everybody enjoys! (Wow that sounds bad).**

Title: In Your Arms

Disclaimer: If they were mine, we'd be watching this on t.v. every Tuesday night.

Olivia tiptoed into the bedroom praying that Elliot had somehow fallen asleep, though she knew that was highly unlikely. She was in deep shit at the moment. She and Elliot were supposed to have a night in tonight, but she had forgotten that she had promised Casey a night out. Olivia had told Elliot that she would be home no later than midnight. It was currently 2 a.m.

As Olivia opened the door, she knew that her prayers hadn't been answered. The light flooding in from the door that she had just opened illuminated Elliot's figure sitting up in the bed, obviously waiting for her return. "Olivia, do you happen to be wearing a watch?" Elliot asked as Olivia walked in and shut the door behind her.

"Yes," she grumbled.

"Mind telling me the time?" he asked with a smug smirk on his face.

"2:07," she grumbled in the same annoyed tone of voice as before.

"Is my memory failing me, or did you promise me yesterday that you'd be home by midnight?" Elliot asked. Olivia was inwardly cursing him. He was really acting like a bastard right now and she knew this was going to be a late night.

"Sorry El," she said softly. "I lost track of time."

"Yeah you did," Elliot agreed. "Looks like someone's been a pretty bad girl." Olivia nodded as she headed for the bathroom, not making eye contact with him. "Come here naughty girl," Elliot groaned huskily.

Olivia practically dropped to the floor right there. Maybe tonight wasn't going to be that bad. Maybe tonight might actually be fucking amazing. Although she would never admit it, Olivia kinda liked it when Elliot got all dominant and rough. He was the only who she didn't mind being a little vulnerable around.

Olivia didn't say anything; she just wordlessly walked over to the bed where he was lying. Elliot immediately grabbed her hips possessively, pulling her down onto him. She knew that tonight could be especially interesting considering that she was wearing that black halter dress that made him go crazy.

"You've been a pretty bad girl, haven't you," Elliot asked as he tugged on the string holding the top of her dress up. Olivia just looked at him with desire, moaning as he began to suck on her neck, but whimpering when he stopped. "Haven't you?" Elliot asked again. Olivia nodded quickly, hoping that he would hurry up and start again.

Elliot groaned his appreciation as he pealed the top of her dress away from her chest. Even though he had seen her like this plenty of times, it still never lost its effect on him. Hell, he'd have a picture of her like this on his desk if that wouldn't have gotten him fired. His thoughts about nude pictures of his girlfriend were interrupted by the very woman he was thinking of. "El?" Olivia said, pulling him out of his trance. "Are you going to just daydream all night, or are we actually going to do anything?"

"Oh no sweetheart," Elliot said with a chuckle as her rolled off her off of him and stood up. "I don't think you've earned the right to be demanding," Elliot said as he pulled her to a stand so that he could pull her dress down, letting it pool at her feet. He pushed her back onto the bed, licking his lips before kissing her ferociously. Elliot's lips descended on Olivia's quickly and aggressively, nipping, biting and licking at her bottom lip. Elliot continued his assault on her mouth as Olivia whimpered, trying to slide her tongue into his mouth, but only succeeding in letting Elliot shove his tongue into hers.

Olivia moaned into Elliot's mouth as his hands started their decent down her body, starting by tracing her cheeks and sliding over her shoulders before stopping to cup her breasts. "El," Olivia gasped as he pulled back from the kiss in order to allow himself to breathe. Elliot smiled when he heard his name on her lips and continued to work his hands down her body, skimming lightly over her stomach before his pinky dipped into her belly button. She squirmed uncomfortably under his grasp, but Elliot continued to trace small circles around her belly button with his pinky, smirking as she squirmed beneath him. "El," Olivia whined. "Cut that out. You know I'm ticklish. Move on."

Elliot stilled his motions. "Wow Liv. I think you have some sort of memory problem," he mused. "First, you forgot about your promise. And now you forgot that you're in trouble and I call the shots at the moment? Maybe we need to have you checked out," he said before sliding his right pinky back into her belly button, his left hand teasing at her sides, making her squirm even more than before.

"Elliot, you son of a bitch," Olivia muttered. "I swear I'm gonna shoot you if you don't stop in the next ten seconds."

"Liv babe," Elliot said as he stopped again, "I'm really worried about this memory problem of yours. Did you forget that you left your Glock on the kitchen counter?"

Elliot smirked at the look of dread that passed over Olivia's face as he dropped his hands again, but this time they passed over her stomach and slid onto her thighs. The second his fingers brushed her folds, Elliot knew that Olivia was ready for him. He was getting pretty turned on and wasn't sure how long he would be able to carry this thing on, but decided nevertheless that it was worth a shot. He slid the thong off of her before continuing his assault.

"So Liv," Elliot said casually as his fingers danced around her inner thighs, avoiding the area where she desperately wanted his fingers to be. "What did you and Casey do this evening? It must have been pretty damn fun if you forgot about your boyfriend."

"Uhh," Olivia stuttered, trying to think and get his fingers where she wanted them at the same time. "We went to dinner, then we went to some bar and danced and we umm…" Olivia was having a hard time thinking with Elliot's new antics. He would slide his fingers around her inner thighs before running them over her slit for just a few moments, putting her on edge, before pulling back again and going back to her inner thighs.

"And what Liv?" Elliot asked as he pulled his hand out from between her thighs. "What else did you guys do?"

"We talked and…Would you just hurry up already?" she asked, letting the frustration show in her voice.

"That's what I was saying all night babe," he said before pulling his left hand down so that he could massage tiny circles on her inner thighs with his thumbs.

Olivia was cursing herself for not at least carrying her handcuffs with her. That way, she could have forced him to quit jerking her around. She liked it when he was dominant, but right now he was being just downright mean. One of the downsides of dating Elliot for three months was that he had now memorized exactly how she reacted to everything he could do to her. He knew exactly what would and wouldn't put her over the edge and he used it to his advantage.

"El please!" Olivia pleaded. Olivia wasn't one for whining, but when she was in bed with Elliot, she could sound like a two year-old with the way she whined when he teased her. Olivia knew that Elliot loved her frustrated reactions when he teased her, and it pissed her off, but there wasn't much she could do about it. She wanted this man 24 hours a day, 7 days a week and if that required whining, so be it.

"Please what?" Elliot asked as he plunged his index finger into her without warning, leaving her out of breath in a stunned silence. "Huh Liv? What do you want?"

"You!" she gritted out in frustration.

"Well you've got me," Elliot said, smirking because he knew he was about to piss her off more than she already was. "I'm sitting right in front of you, so I guess you've got me. Would you care to be more specific?"

"I want you to..." she tried, but failed to find words. Elliot's smirk had turned into a shit-eating grin because he was about up to no good and he knew he was about to have an incredibly pissed off Olivia on his hands. More pissed off than she already was, if that was even possible.

"What do you want Liv?" Elliot asked, sliding up her body. "Do you want this?" he asked, gently stroking the side of her face. "Is that what you want?"

"No!" Olivia yelled, praying to God that he would hurry up and give her some words that she could use to explain to Elliot what she wanted.

"How about this?" he asked as he palmed her breasts, thumbing her nipples. Olivia arched into his touch, finding his touch delicious, but not satisfying enough.

"No," she managed to grit out.

"Okay. Is this it?" he asked as he slid his hands under her, gently cupping her ass. He kneaded the toned muscles that made her look hot in those tight jeans, smiling as he listened to a small moan slip past her lips.

"No Elliot!" Olivia practically screamed. She knew he knew what she wanted and she was going to kick his ass for being such a smug bastard once she actually had the strength to move or even talk.

"Or is this what you want?" he asked reaching his hand around her and running the fingers of his right hand teasingly over her slit. Olivia whimpered at the intimate contact.

"No bastard," she whined, finally finding the willpower to reach for the zipper on his jeans. She was thankful that he had at least been shirtless when she had come home. That was one less obstacle in their way. "I want your cock in me," she managed to grit out before screaming as he dipped a finger inside of her.

"Well what do you know?" Elliot said with a chuckle as he withdrew his fingers from her. "She can actually say more than 'no' and 'Elliot'." Olivia watched in agony as Elliot slowly unbuttoned his pants and slid them down his legs, all the while never breaking eye contact with her. His icy blue eyes were almost enough to tear her to shreds on their own and she was praying that he would hurry up with his little strip tease before she decided to do something illegal.

The second Elliot had discarded his boxers; he was on top of her. Olivia smirked when she saw that she wasn't the only person who was excited and ready, but the look soon dropped from her face as he rammed into her unexpectedly and without warning. "El!" she managed to scream as she came violently, her fingers tensing around his forearms. She had surprised both herself and Elliot when she came with just one thrust.

"Whoa Liv," Elliot said, listening to her quick, shallow breaths as she came down from her high. "Take it easy there."

Elliot never failed to shock Olivia. Just a moment ago, he had been demanding and teasing and just downright horny. But now, Elliot had pulled out of her, his need for release forgotten as he laid down beside her and pulled her into his arms. "Easy babe," he coaxed, rubbing small circles on the small of her back. "You need to slow your breathing before you pass out on me," he said with a chuckle before adding "That would be a great one to explain in the E.R. 'She passed out cuz I'm just too damned good in bed doc.'"

Olivia should have known. Even when he had switched to caring boyfriend mode, Elliot still stoked his own ego. "Hey," she said as she started to control her breathing. "You've had your fair share of out-of-breath moments in bed during our relationship."

"That's true," he agreed, curling up next to her and giving her a few minutes to come down from her high and relax.

When Olivia's breathing had completely evened out, she opened her eyes to look at Elliot. "I'm going to sleep El," she told him. "That wore me out."

"Maybe next time you won't be such a naughty girl," he said, smiling and winking at her.

"I'll always be you naughty girl El," she said with a laugh before closing her eyes and dozing off into a restful sleep.

**A/N: So how about that one? I thought I should write one where Elliot was more dominant since Olivia got to be dominant in the last one. I think I have plans for the next two chapters, but I have no idea what I'm going to do after that, so I'm still open to suggestions.**


	4. Dr Elliot

**A/N: This was just a random idea that popped into my head. I thought it was pretty cute. Enjoy!**

Title: In Your Arms

Disclaimer: I don't own 'em.

Elliot woke up to the sound of Olivia coughing. Again. She had woken him up three times in the middle of the night with her coughing. Now it was 6 a.m. and he once again woke up to the sound of his girlfriend coughing. "Good morning Liv," he said as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around her, discreetly pressing his hand to her forehead.

"Hey El," she said with a sleepy smile as she opened her eyes.

"You're pretty warm," he commented before giving her a quick peck on the lips.

"Yeah," she said, looking away from him. "It's kinda hot in here."

Elliot sat up. "No it's not," he pointed out. "Besides, that doesn't explain why you've been coughing all night."

"What we did last night does," she fired back. "After all that screaming I did, it would make sense that my throat is a little sore."

"Whatever," Elliot said as he stood up and walked out of the room, not sounding too convinced.

Elliot returned to the room in a few minutes and walked over to Olivia's side of the bed. She smiled when she saw that he was holding a bottle of water. "Thanks," she said as she reached for it, but was surprised when he pulled it back and set it on the night stand.

"Just a minute," he said, brandishing a thermometer. "Open your mouth."

"No Elliot," Olivia said, her tone sounding annoyed. "I'm fine."

"No you're not," Elliot argued. "You're feeling awful warm. Let me take your temperature and see if I need to call you in sick."

"So what if I have a temperature?" she countered. "I'm not skipping work just because of some stupid fever."

"If you have the flu, you are skipping work," he scolded. "Now open up and let me take your temp."

Olivia rolled her eyes and turned on her side, rolling away from Elliot.

"Liv," Elliot warned. "Come on, open your mouth. Don't make me force you." Elliot sighed when Olivia didn't move. He tightened his grip on the thermometer in his right hand as he used his left hand to slide the hem of her shirt up. He slowly began to tickle her, watching her squirm as she tried her hardest not to laugh, but eventually failed. As soon as Olivia opened her mouth to laugh, Elliot drew his right hand up and tried to push the thermometer into her mouth, but failed when she drew her hands up to prevent him from taking her temperature.

After a few more failed attempts, Elliot finally gave up. "Fine," he said, climbing into the bed next to her. "You win." He slowly wrapped his arms around her and buried his face in her neck, smiling when he heard her content sigh. He lightly sucked on the pulse point on her neck, watching her eyes close. He sucked until he saw her lips part, as they always did, anticipating his kiss. Elliot used this opportunity to draw up his left hand, which now held the thermometer, and slide the thermometer into her mouth beneath her tongue.

Elliot smirked as he watched Olivia's eyes fly open, shooting her tell-tale glare at him as he pressed the small button on the end of the thermometer, holding it firmly in her mouth. "Hold still until it beeps," he instructed, but the only response he got was the same icy glare.

"Oh honestly Liv," Elliot said as he waited for the thermometer to read her temperature. "Quit being such a baby. I'm just taking your temperature for God sakes; I'm not drawing blood or anything." Olivia continued to glare at Elliot, which brought something between a smile and a smirk to his face, until the thermometer beeped. Elliot slid the device out of her mouth and read her temperature aloud. "101.4," he announced.

"Well thanks for letting me know," Olivia replied sarcastically. "Now could you let me get dressed for work?" she asked as she began to stand up, but Elliot pushed her back down onto the mattress.

"No," he said, staring down at her. "We aren't done yet. Did you just shiver?"

"Yeah, maybe, why?" Olivia answered with a shrug.

"I thought you were warm," he reminded.

"Oh don't go all detective on me," she said. "I took the covers off and I'm getting a little cold now. I'll take a warm shower and then I'll be okay."

"Whatever you say Liv," Elliot said as he slid down her body until he was down by her legs. Elliot grabbed her calf and squeezed gently, in a manner that would normally constitute a massage. "Did that hurt?" he asked.

"No," Olivia replied, but Elliot clearly saw her wince.

"Oh," he said. "This didn't hurt?" he asked, squeezing her calf a little more firmly, but not so hard that it should hurt.

"Son of a bitch!" she muttered.

"So that's a yes?" he asked as he reached into the drawer in the night stand and pulled out some object that Olivia couldn't see.

"Sure," she said as she saw him reach into the drawer. "What now?" she asked, getting a little annoyed with the whole "Doctor Elliot" routine.

"Just one more thing," he said as he pulled out a flashlight. "Open wide and stick out your tongue."

"Elliot-" Olivia started, but was quickly cut off.

"Really Liv?" he asked. "You really want me to pull out my list of '101 Creative Ways To Make Olivia Open Her Mouth Against Her Will'?" Olivia rolled her eyes, but slowly complied with his request.

"Thank you," Elliot said as he turned the flashlight on. He shone it back into her throat and nodded knowingly before flipping the switch back to off and patted the side of her arm, letting her know that it was okay to close her mouth.

"Well," Olivia said in an exasperated tone. "Now that I've endured my morning of poking and prodding, let's go shower and get dressed."

"Olivia," Elliot said, grabbing her arm as she tried to climb out of bed. "You have a sore, red throat, you've got the chills, your muscles are sore, and you have a fever. You aren't going to work with the flu. I'm gonna call Cap and tell him that you're taking a sick day and I'm taking vacation to take care of you."

Olivia opened her mouth to protest, but Elliot continued before she could argue. "And if you even think about going in to work, I'll parade into Captain's office and give him a detailed list of your symptoms along with my little speech about the dangers of the flu."

"I guess I really am stuck here, aren't I?" Olivia asked.

"Yes you are," Elliot said as he grabbed the long-forgotten bottle of water off of the night stand. "Now drink some of this. You need to stay hydrated." Olivia gladly took the bottle from him and drank from it.

After a long gulp of water, Olivia spoke again. "Don't you think I deserve a little something after being subjected to your little diagnostic routine?" Olivia asked. Elliot could recognize the devilish, untamed look in Olivia's eye from miles away. He knew exactly what she wanted.

"Olivia…" Elliot said in an uncertain tone, but was interrupted by Olivia's insistent tone.

"Let's review, shall we?" she said. "You've held me down as you shoved a thermometer down my throat, squeezed my leg until I practically screamed, made me sit here with my tongue hanging out of my mouth like an idiot while you stared down my throat, and put me on house arrest."

"Olivia," Elliot said calmly, attempting to reason with her. "I really don't think you're well enough to be having sex."

"I'll go get my Glock right now if you expect me to sit here all day in bed with you and not do anything," Olivia countered.

"Fine," Elliot caved, watching as a look of glee passed over Olivia's face. "But we're doing this slowly and carefully." Olivia just rolled her eyes and nodded as Elliot climbed into the bed beside her. He gently reached for the hem of her shirt, sliding it up again. Olivia was practically dying at the slow pace.

"Jesus Christ El," she said as she climbed on top of him. "If you can't hurry things up then I will." Olivia wasted no time pulling Elliot's t shirt over his head. She then proceeded to pull her own shirt off, her flannel pajama pants following soon after. She slid Elliot's boxers down his leg and stroked him. He was already hard as steel.

"Olivia!" Elliot exclaimed, grabbing her shoulders and flipping her onto her back before sitting up so that he could hold her down. "You're never going to get better if you want to do it this way. I told you we were going to take it slow. Now relax," he hissed.

Olivia reached to grab Elliot again, but he grabbed both of her wrists and pinned them down on either side of her on the mattress. "I told you to calm down," he hissed into her ear before cupping her breasts gently, making her moan. "Now slow down," he said as he slid her panties down her legs.

All Olivia could do was nod as she watched his hand slide into her wet folds, teasing at her entrance. Elliot stroked his middle finger back and forth across her slit five times before lower himself beside her and giving her a gentle hug. Olivia jumped at her opportunity.

It took Elliot a minute to figure out what had happened. One minute he was hugging his girlfriend, the next we was lying on his back with his girlfriend straddling him, looking pissed off. He immediately forgot to care when he felt Olivia sink down onto his length with a long, drawn out moan.

"Jesus Christ Elliot!" she said as she continued to ride him. "Could you have gone any slower? That was just plain lame. Hugging?"

The only response Elliot was able to give was a groan. She just continued to thrust onto him quickly, and he knew that they were both on the brink. "Liv," he choked out. "Liv, baby, listen to me. Just relax and let me make you come. You're taking things a little too fast for your own good."

Olivia didn't respond, just angled herself and sank onto him hard, causing them both to come hard and violently at the same time. "Liv," Elliot groaned as he felt the pleasure wash over him. Olivia collapsed on top of him, moaning his name as she waited for her orgasm to subside.

"That was great El," she said, smiling against his chest.

"That was different," he said nervously, gently laying her back on her side of the bed.

"Oh calm down El," Olivia said. "I don't feel any worse for the wear. Sometimes you just worry too much. I know what we can do to get things off of your mind," she said, the mysterious glint returning to her eye as she snuggled up to the side of him.

"Fine," Elliot groaned, because he knew he would kill himself later for turning down the offer. "But first, you take some aspirin, a two hour nap, and I'm taking your temperature again when you wake up."

"Ugh," Olivia groaned as she rolled onto her side to try and fall asleep, desperate to complete her two hours.

**A/N: So what did you think of Overprotective Elliot? This one was a little different, but I thought that it was kind of funny.**


	5. Sometimes

**A/N: Wow. It's been an awful long time. I've just gotten really busy with track and tennis and school and all sorts of other fun stuff. Anyways, here goes nothing. Here's my next attempt at a oneshot. And just so you know, they don't have any sort of relationship outside of their normal work partnership going yet in this one. This will be a little different for me.**

Title: In Your Arms

Disclaimer: Pretty much the same as the last four chapters.

"I swear I didn't do anything wrong," said Matt Jacobsen, the suspect currently undergoing the unpleasant process known as interrogation.

"Raping a seven year-old isn't wrong?" Olivia shot back, leaning across the table and gripping his arm hard enough to cause pain.

"I didn't rape no seven year-old!" he exclaimed.

"No you didn't," Olivia replied. "You raped two seven year-olds, an eight year-old, and a five year-old,' she said, pulling on his arm until his ribcage slammed up against the table.

"Olivia," Elliot whispered softly from behind her as he gently grabbed her right arm and pulled it back. "Why don't you calm down?"

"And why don't you screw yourself," she seethed over her shoulder before turning around and walking back around the table until she was standing behind Matt.

"Do you really want to keep this little charade up, Mr. Jacobsen," Olivia whispered into the suspect's ear. "Because we really don't need your confession. We already interviewed all four of the girls and they all told us that a man who looks an awful lot like you raped them," she said, gripping his arm tightly again.

"Then those little sluts don't know what they saw," he whispered confidently.

Any patience Olivia might have had snapped at that moment. "Don't you EVER" she roared into the man's ear before slamming his head forward onto the table "Talk about a rape victim like that again!"

Olivia lifted her arm to do more damage to the already-battered suspect, but Elliot's arms were around her waist, dragging her backward into the corner of the room. "Calm down, Liv," he whispered softly into her ear.

"Let go of me!" she growled as she drove her right elbow into his ribcage. Elliot drew in a sharp breath, but kept his grip on her, tightening his hold around her waist.

"Olivia, I'm serious," he said more sternly. "You're getting out of control."

"I said get the fuck off!" she yelled, driving her right heel into his shin. Elliot immediately let go of her and crouched forward. He looked up to see Olivia storming out of the room, slamming the door behind her. Elliot looked over to see the scared-looking perp rubbing his head and trying to make sense of what had just occurred.

Olivia felt like beating the shit out of the next person she saw as she exited the interrogation room, storming through the bullpen and toward the stairs. She was already pissed enough without Elliot trying to play the role of animal tamer. She stomped up to the locker room, ready to get changed and take her frustrations out in the gym.

Olivia unbuttoned her shirt, letting it fall to the floor as she removed her bra and put on a sports bra. Her head was reeling so much that she didn't notice that Elliot had entered the room until he was standing right in front of her. "GET THE FUCK OUT!" she yelled as she tried to cover herself up. What was he doing in the women's locker room anyway?

"Liv, I think we need to talk," he said calmly, stepping closer to her.

"With me half naked?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

Elliot ignored her comment, proceeding to start into a lecture about Olivia and her behavior in the interrogation room. "You were out of control, Olivia," he stated.

"Oh that's great," she said as she turned around and started to grab a t shirt out of her locker. "Mister Let's-Punch-Every-Goddamn-Thing-In-Sight-Whenever-I-Get-The-Slightest-Bit-Pissed is giving me a lecture on control. Are you going to give me a bunch of advice on successful marriages to?" Olivia was about ready to continue on with her speech when she felt Elliot's hands on her hips. Frankly, she was surprised that Elliot wasn't yelling at her for her comment about his marriage. He normally didn't get too upset when she talked about his anger management problem, but the subject of his marriage was taboo.

Elliot gently turned Olivia around and pressed her up against the locker, locking his lips to hers and pressing his hips into her. Shocked, Olivia started to kiss him back, slanting her lips over his, but quickly recovered and pushed him back away from her. "What the fuck is your problem?' she seethed as she grabbed a t shirt and pulled it over her head, just now remembering that she was standing in the women's locker room wearing only a sports bra talking to a male colleague.

"Would you just shut up already?!" Elliot yelled. "Look, I don't know what happened to you today, but I'm trying to help you out here. You were getting pretty out of hand pretty damned fast and I was just trying to stop you before you seriously injured that prick and got yourself into more trouble then you're already in. In case you're wondering, captain wasn't at all impressed with your little performance back there. I don't know how much trouble you're in yet, but I can guarantee you he won't be exactly smiling when you next talk to him" Elliot said, stopping to draw in a deep breath. "Olivia, what's going on?" Elliot asked.

"I am not having this conversation with you," Olivia said, grabbing her shorts and heading for the mirror. As she walked away, Elliot grabbed her wrist. Olivia stopped, turned, and glared at Elliot. "Don't touch me, Elliot," she seethed, about ready to show him just how powerful her right hook was. She was getting very frustrated with the way he wouldn't leave her alone. Couldn't he see that she wasn't in the mood to pour her heart out to him?

Elliot stared into her eyes, but continued to grip her wrist. "Look, Liv, I don't know what is making you so pissed at the world, but you gotta stop," Elliot said. "I've done so many stupid things when I flew into a rage, and I've always regretted them. I'm trying to save you here. I don't want you to get in the positions I get in when I do stupid things. Would you just accept a little bit of help for once in your life? Part of your problem is that you always try to handle everything by yourself."

"You son of a bitch!" Olivia exclaimed, wrenching her wrist out of Elliot's grasp. She turned away from him again, storming away from him, but Elliot was right behind her. She came to a startled stop when she felt his hands on her waist, pulling her back and turning her around. Before she knew what had happened, Elliot's lips crashed to hers again.

Elliot held Olivia's stare as his tongue brushed her lips. He watched the expression in her eyes change from one of extreme anger to a glint of hunger. He took this as his opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. It soon became a battle of their tongues, with Elliot's grunts drowned out by Olivia's satisfied moans. Elliot kissed Olivia tenderly while she nipped at his lips and kissed him roughly. After a while more of the duel of their tongues, Elliot pulled back to allow them both time to breathe.

"God El," Olivia whispered, panting heavily as Elliot wrapped his arms around her waist. She had barely started to breathe normally again before she felt Elliot gently tugging at the hem of her t shirt. She nodded quickly, giving him permission to pull her shirt over her head. As soon as he tossed the shirt to the floor, he began peeling her sports bra off and over her head. Elliot's eyes glazed over as he saw her bare breasts.

As he reached up to cup her breasts, Olivia started to untie his tie. She had gotten his tie off and unbuttoned half of the buttons on his shirt when Elliot dipped his head to her left breast and swirled his tongue around her beaded nipple. Olivia let out a startled whimper and her knees immediately buckled, but Elliot caught her in his arms, steadying her up against a locker.

Once Olivia regained her ability to stand on her own, she decided to forget about removing his shirt and focus her efforts on ridding him of his pants. She quickly unfastened his belt and tossed it to the floor, beginning to undo the button on his pants. Once she had his pants unzipped, she slid them to the floor and he stepped out of them.

Elliot slid Olivia's black boy shorts down, allowing her to step out of them. They crashed their lips together again, and it was quite obvious in the desperation of the kiss that there would be no foreplay. Elliot quickly slid himself into Olivia's center, his mouth catching her screams of pleasure as he pumped into her.

Olivia pulled her lips away from Elliot's and laid her head back against the locker. "El," she choked out. "I can't…"

"It's okay," Elliot interrupted. "Just let go." Elliot gave her one more firm thrust and Olivia blew apart in his arms, her knees buckling beneath her once again. She whimpered as the waves of pleasure washed over her. Elliot held her in his arms until she could steady herself enough to stand on her own.

When Olivia regained her senses, she stood up and looked at Elliot. "But you didn't ever-" she started, but Elliot cut her off.

"It's okay," he assured. "I'm sure you'll have some other opportunity to make it up to me," he said with a wink.

"Cocky bastard!" Olivia exclaimed, hitting him lightly on the arm. Elliot chuckled, but he saw the smile drop from Olivia's face. "Look, El, I'm sorry about everything that happened today…" she said, her voice trailing off.

"It's okay Liv," he said. "I guess it's not really fair for me to be on your case for doing exactly what I always do, but I just wanted to help you out."

"Thanks for that," she said as she collected her work clothes and started to redress. "I think I should probably apologize to captain for all of the problems I caused," Olivia thought aloud.

"Yeah, he's used to it," Elliot said with a chuckle. "I think he's had his fair share of troubles caused by yours truly."

Olivia laughed as she finished dressing herself. "You think?" she asked. As she pulled on her socks and shoes, she looked up at Elliot again, who was still sporting only a partly buttoned shirt. "I really am sorry about what I did," she reiterated. "I guess I just kind of flew into a rage when he started talking about victims like that."

"Just remember that you can always talk to your partner if you ever have a rage issue again," Elliot said as she stood up. "That's what partners are for."

"Thanks El," Olivia said, shooting him a sincere smile over her shoulder as she exited the locker room.

**SVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVUSVU**

Olivia took a deep breath as she entered her captain's office. She knew she was in a lot of trouble. "Captain, I'm very sorry about the way I behaved," Olivia said as she took a seat across the desk from him. "It was very unprofessional and it will never happen again. I don't know what got into me, I just snapped."

To her surprise, Cragen didn't light into her. He actually kind of smiled at her. "So Stabler talked some sense into you then?" he asked. Olivia laughed and nodded. "I must ask, what did he say to you?" Cragen said, wondering what he could have possibly said to bring her out of her uncontrollable rage.

Olivia smiled as she looked at her captain. "When you're really good friends with someone, sometimes you don't have to say anything," Olivia said. "Sometimes just knowing that you have someone on your side who wants to help is enough. Sometimes just knowing that there's at least one person who won't judge you when you're experiencing your worst time is enough. Sometimes all you have to do is just let someone know that you're there. Sometimes it isn't what you say, but what you do." Of course, she forgot to mention exactly what Elliot did that calmed her down and pulled her from her rage, but she was proud of herself for at least telling the part of the truth that wouldn't get both her and Elliot in a ton of trouble with IAB. With her somewhat murky explanation, Olivia got up and left her captain's office with a smile on her face. She didn't turn around to see a look of bewilderment on the man's face.

**A/N: Well, what did you think of this one? It was different than any other one I've written and it kind of changed directions. I got the inspiration for this story from an idea from cunfuzzled, so thank you so much for the idea. I hope you like how it turned out. As always, any ideas for future stories will be greatly appreciated.**


End file.
